Blind Love
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Emma Swan has been blind for so long that when a chance for a recovery comes she takes it. Not only she may get her sight back, she may also meet the love of her life. Doctor/patient au, SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there, it looks like doctor/patient au stories became my favourite. I am here with another story. I wanted to wait till I finish „Losing Myself, Finding You" before I post this but I couldn't. I was too excited not to share it with you. I hope you will like this story. Xoxo**_

 _ **P.S. I promise I will update both stories as frequently as I can.**_

 _ **Thank you, RonisGirlSQ for editing this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Blind Love**_

* * *

Blindness, life in complete darkness. There are people who take everything for granted and don't appreciate a single thing in their lives. Once they lose something they realize the price of what they had. When Emma Swan lost her sight she thought it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her but soon she realized that it wasn't. Emma just turned 28 years old and the big celebration of her birthday brought few of her closest friends to her house where she lived with her parents. Mary and David. Everyone got her a little present, it was mostly music, because she was a complete music nerd. Some of the cd's were audiobooks. Her friends knew how much she has loved reading when she could see.

"Happy Birthday, Emma," Mary was one of the last people who came to shake her hand and wish a bunch of love, luck and all the things people usually wished for their beloved to get. Emma's life wasn't easy but she was always cheerful and tried to live her life with a smile. With joy in her heart and relied on her ears when enjoying good music. Emma was a beautiful girl and if her blindness wasn't an obstacle for most of the people she liked she would have been dating someone by now. She would probably be married. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and a firm body many of the girls in the town could envy. She was quite tall and her skin was pale, soft and clean.

Unfortunately many people in her surroundings didn't know how to deal with a blind person and for some it wasn't even imaginable to share their life with someone like Emma. For a blind person Emma was quite independent and could do everything other people were doing. She could join them for a walk, she could dance with them at parties, she could listen to movies that they were watching. The only thing she wished for at her birthday party was a chance to see again and if it wasn't possible then she wished for people to act normal in her presence. She wasn't sick, she wasn't crazy. She was blind and it didn't make her less intelligent or clever. If only people didn't underestimated her.

"Thank you friends. Thank you Mom and Dad for such a nice party," she couldn't hide how happy she was now for having her friends and family by her side. They all were in the living room, some of Emma's friends were sitting on a sofa, her mom and dad were at the table preparing the food for everyone. Killian Jones, Emma's good friend got up from the sofa and went to Emma.

"I believe you deserve another hug, Swan," he said as he embraced his friend. When he met Emma he had fallen in love with her. After few months of their friendship he opened up to her about his feelings. Emma broke his heart telling him that she will never fall for a man. He understood and accepted it. What else he could do, right? Emma Swan played for another team and it was perfectly ok. For everyone. A few weeks after Killian told her that he loved her she decided to come out of the closet and told all of her closest friends and her parents. They accepted it because they loved Emma the way she was. It was amazing having such supporting people around her. Emma hadn't always been blind. She was in an accident and a head injury caused the loss of her sight. She suffered from a couple of severe infections in her eyes and everything led to the condition she was now in.

Emma Swan wasn't always a good girl. She would tease people, she would put people in weird situations, she would joke around to mess with her friends. After she had the accident everything has changed. She had changed.

"Ok everyone, it's time for me to give my daughter her last present," David announced walking towards Emma who was sitting next to Killian on the sofa. She rose and waited for her father to reach her. He took Emma's hands into his and took a deep breath. "Emma, I know how much you would like to see again and me and your mother have put some money together for you so you can have the surgery that could give you your sight back," David said as he pulled a stunned Emma into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say," Emma said while sobbing into her father's shoulder.

"Don't say anything just use the money. Nothing would make us happier than the thought of you being happy," Mary said and joined the father-daughter hug. As they embraced each other Emma's friends started clapping their hands and joyfully dancing around the hugging trio.

"This is the best present ever," Emma said pulling away from her parents. "No offence, guys," she looked where she thought her friends were and smiled.

"It's true, Emma," Ruby agreed not being able to stop dancing because she shared Emma's joy.

The party was great, her parents made sure everyone was well fed, well entertained and when all of Emma's friends left their house, Mary and David sat down with Emma to enjoy the rest of the evening on their own.

"I can take you to see a doctor tomorrow so we can start planning the surgery as soon as we can," Mary suggested as Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"I would like that," she said and smiled. Emma finished her meal, kissed her parents good night and went to her room were she wanted to just lay down and imagine the moment when she opens her eyes and can see the people, the objects, the colours. She put one of the CD's she got as a present into her stereo and laid down on her bed. It didn't take long and she was completely lost in her thoughts and in the tones of the music that filled the room.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your support, your reviews and follows. I am really glad you like my stories. I decided to get a beta-reader so my stories were more readable and enjoyable. I am searching for someone to help me with the grammar now so please be patient. Enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

„Come on, Emma," Mary was literally pushing her daughter through the door of the Boston hospital. When they left their house Emma seemed to be determined to visit the ophthalmologist Mary found and contacted in the morning. She was lucky, the doctor had a free space in the morning and invited them to come. But when they arrived at the parking lot Emma was confused.

„What happened? Isn't this something that you have always wanted?" Mary asked her daughter stopping her in the doorway. Emma pinned her eyes to the ground because she felt her mother's look on her. She needed a moment to think about what she was feeling right now.

„I am not sure that this is a good idea. Being blind has changed my life, it has changed me, it has made me a better person. What if I go back to being the old me when I can see again?" Emma confessed, her voice trembling. Mary took Emma's hands in hers and gently squeezed them.

„I am sure it won't happen, sweetie. You deserve this after everything you've been through," Mary reassured her daughter hoping that she would want to go forward with this.

„And who is this doctor?" Emma needed to know who was she going to meet. She didn't have good experience with doctors, not everyone behaved as nice to her as her closest friends and family. Unfortunately she met people who would laugh about her blindness, making stupid jokes about blind people or just pushing her away from them. She wasn't ready to go through this again, she didn't want to be in the care of a doctor who would treat her like if she was a burden.

„She is a specialist in ophthalmology and has great references. You don't have anything to worry about. I wouldn't let just anyone treat you. I know how some people even doctors can be," Mary tried her best to calm her daughter.

„Stay, please. Don't turn away now. Give this doctor a chance," Mary added feeling Emma relax a little bit. Her hand caught Emma's who was giving her permission to lead the way. When they reached the reception, Mary asked for the direction to the ophthalmology ward. The nurse pointed towards the elevator and told them to go to the second floor and then turn left. So they went towards the better future.

Mary led Emma into a simple waiting room where she helped her to sit down. She took a place right next to her not letting go of her daughter's hand. They weren't talking that much so she wanted Emma to know that she was there for her, by her side.

They both were scared, curious and also excited. This was a huge step for Emma and Mary was glad she could be part of it right here, right now.

The door to the doctor's office opened revealing the medical specialist's physical appearance. It was a beautiful dark haired woman in her thirties, small but well shaped body. Mary looked up to meet the woman's eyes and then rose from the chair, helping Emma to walk towards the door.

Mary looked at the woman properly and thought that if Emma could see she would totally like her. She was her type. Mary smiled lightly at her own thought.

„Good morning, doctor. I am Mary Swan. I called you early in the morning. I am here with my daughter, Emma," Mary introduced them and offered the brunette the hand shake. The doctor accepted while introducing herself.

„Good morning, ladies, I am doctor Regina Mills. Please, come on inside so we can talk in private," Regina invited the both women into her office offering Emma her help.

„Thank you,doctor," Emma finally spoke when she felt the woman's touch on the other hand. When a person loses one of his senses the rest of them sharpen. Emma took in Regina's smell and it made her shiver. She loved the way the doctor smelled. The soft touch on her hand was way too pleasant. She felt like if she was touched by an angel. Her first intuition was to like this doctor but after dealing with weird doctors before she promised herself to wait with her assumptions. She needed some time to decide if she liked the person or not. She couldn't see her and the body language and her voice were the only signs of who the person was. If she could forget about what had happened before and start from the very beginning, she would probably fall for this woman just from hearing her voice. Regina's voice was deep and very sexy. If they met under different circumstances Emma would be dragged to this woman just from hearing her talk.

„Please sit down," Regina showed them to the two chairs in front of her table. Mary led Emma to one of the chairs and waited for her daughter to sit down before she took the second seat.

„I brought a USB driver with Emma's file so you can go through it," Mary handed Regina the flash disk. The brunette doctor plugged it into her notebook and opened the file to see what she would be dealing with.

„Can you help me, doctor Mills?" Emma asked impatiently. She needed to know. The waiting for the doctor's verdict was eating her up. She hated when people gave her false hopes. The sooner she knew the better. After a short moment Regina looked up from the computer screen and reached for Emma's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

„Yes, I can help you, Emma. Is it ok if I call you by your first name? If you want to go through this surgery we will have to meet few times before we can book an OR," Regina explained watching Emma to pull her hand away from the grasp. Regina couldn't be surprised, this was their first meeting and they just met. They were strangers. Emma was very cautious about who she was in a close contact with. She didn't open up to just anyone even thought it was a doctor or a friend.

„Yes, you can, doctor," Emma answered the doctor's question simply.

„We have money to pay for the surgery," Mary added to break the awkward situation between the doctor and her daughter. Looking from Emma to the doctor she waited for what was going to happen next hopping that they would get along well.

„Well then there is nothing that would prevent us from beginning with the preparation. I will have to run some test, do some examinations to be sure what procedure to chose for your eyes, Emma," Regina explained copping Emma's file into her computer for the later study and returning the USB driver to Mary.

„Can we already book another appointment?" Emma asked eagerly. Regina noticed Emma's excitement and smiled.

„What about next Monday? I will get everything ready till then," Regina suggested. Mary and Emma agreed already looking forward to the next meeting.

„It was nice meeting you, doctor," Emma said, her hand reaching towards where she thought Regina was sitting. The brunette accepted her hand. Their palms touched and it sent a very pleasing feeling through Emma's body. She enjoyed the softness of the doctor's skin. They shook their hands longer than it's usual but none of them minded. It seemed like they connected to each other very well and pretty easily. Emma already knew that their meetings will be special. She didn't know how special but this was something she could figure out later.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky me, seriously. _RonisGirlSQ_ has become my beta-reader and I hope we will become friends. You rock, girl. Thank you for your support and help. It's my pleasure to work with you on this story.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter, friends and I promise I will try to update soon again. Xoxo.**

* * *

When Emma woke this morning she had been tense. Both excited and scared. It was Monday and she and her mother were about to leave for the doctor's appointment. A meeting which was supposed to start changing her life.

"Emma, hurry up or we are gonna be late!" Mary shouted towards the stairs leading to Emma's room. Yes, Emma may be blind and couldn't see the shapes and colours of her clothes but she couldn't decide on what to wear for such an important appointment. Using a clever detector of colors she picked a green blouse and black skinny jeans. Her favourite red leather jacket would be a part of this outfit as well. If she had to be honest with herself; she would have to admit that she wanted to dress up nicely for the doctor. Regina Mills, a name that echoed through her mind the last few days. A husky voice giving it a very attractive touch. They have finally found someone who wanted to help her get her sight back and also was very pleasant. Emma couldn't wait to meet the doctor again. On the other hand she was afraid of getting bad news. She has gotten used to being blind but the hope that the doctor gave her made her feel optimistic. Changing into the clothes she picked up Emma took her jacket and went downstairs to meet her mother.

"Is dad at work?" Emma asked when they left the house.

"Yes, he left earlier today," Mary answered her daughter as she lead her towards the car. Emma let her mother help her inside the vehicle and when Mary took the driver's seat they were ready to hit the road.

After everything that Mary said to calm her daughter down while driving Emma hesitated before stepping through the door. "Is this really a good idea?" she asks wanting to be absolutely sure that they were on the right path. Emma felt her mother's hands firmly on her shoulders talking to her without even using a single word. She understood.

While waiting to be called into the office, Emma was anxious. Usually when dealing with that she paced, since she didn't know the area around her her reflexes kicked it and she began to explore the room. Her hands trailing the walls and over any objects she came in contact with. It was a way she could orient herself with unfamiliar surroundings.

"Good Morning." Regina said as she walked into the waiting room. Smiling towards Emma and her mother Mary. "Please, come on in." She said as she watched Emma move around the room cautiously, getting herself familiar with waiting room.

"I think I'll wait out here," Mary said, squeezing Emma's arm gently when she saw that her daughter had returned to her side. Knowing that with Regina Emma would be safe. She was always protective of Emma. Especially when she lost her eyesight, but knowing that she was a grown woman she felt as though Emma was more than capable of having this exam by herself. That and she knew how much Emma was excited to see the other woman again.

"Mom, I don't mind your presence," Emma said turning her head in the direction where her mother was standing. She smiled raising her hand to invite her mother to join them. Mary just nodded at the doctor giving a sign that her presence wasn't necessary.

"It's ok, dear," Mary said and Emma could only hear her footsteps. Mary sat down on a chair and took a magazine into her hands pretending how much she was interested in reading an article about bus drivers in Boston. She watched as the two women disappear behind the door and finally exhaled as if she was holding her breath feeling the same excitement as her daughter.

With a gentle hand on her elbow Regina lead Emma through the hallway and towards her office. Giving Mary one last smile before the disappeared from view.

"Good morning, Doctor Mills," Emma greeted as she was lead into Regina's office. Taking the seat she was lead to.

Regina didn't let go until she was sure that Emma was safely seated. Walking around her desk she couldn't take her eyes off Emma. Silently complimenting Emma on the way she was dressed today. It was a moment when she was glad that Emma couldn't see her staring at her. She'd be beyond embarrassed about her unprofessional attitude.

Relaxing Emma folded her hands on top of the desk she could sense right in front of her. Gripping them tightly, to reassure herself.

"Where should I start?" Regina whispered to herself. But Emma caught her words.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I spent a few evenings studying your file. We've got a lot of work to do, to get you ready for surgery. Tests that need to happen."

Emma nodded her understanding. "Okay, what kind of tests and can you tell me more about them?"

"Well I need to examine your eyes, I can do that here in the office. We need to schedule a CT scan, and prepare a recovery treatment for when surgery is complete." Regina began to explain, smiling as she watched Emma nod along with her. She usually didn't go into so much detail with her patients during the first meeting, finding that they didn't want to hear all that. It was a nice surprise when Emma asked her to go into detail. "Like I said, some of the tests can take place here in my office. Like getting your eye pressure. Checking the condition of some of the inner parts. But in order to see more deeper with what's going on inside, we need to get that CT done soon."

Emma's eyes searched for Regina's voice. It had been pointed out to her that she looked to be searching the person face that she was talking to. She was eagerly listening and taking in every word Regina spoke. Nodding along at the right times.

Regina couldn't help but smile. Noticing Emma's eyes searching her face. She seemed to be hanging on to every word she said. "The post surgery treatment involves a few days in the hospital. We will administer some eye drops. Like antibiotics, and we will do regular check ups. Your sight should come back the first few hours after surgery. As long as everything goes well of course."

Everything Regina was saying sounded like a fairytale. Her heart dancing in her chest as an enthusiastic smile graced her features. She couldn't wait for the day she would be able to see the world again. The people. The colors. Everything! "I am so ready for this Doctor!" Emma said with a new found determination. Tears filled her eyes involuntarily. Tears of hope. Happiness.

Seeing the tears Regina leaned forward and took Emma's hands into her own and squeezed gently. "Your condition is operable Emma. I am sure we will succeed. We will go through this together, every step of the way." She reassured. Holding Emma's hands in her own she couldn't help but feel a much deeper connection. Something was forming between them. An attraction to a woman she'd only meet once before. It was strange, but pleasant. "Have you thought about the first thing you want to do or see?" She asks, tightening her grip on the hands in her own. Not wanting to break the connection between them. It felt to good.

"I can't wait to see my parents faces. My friends. The colors I miss that surround me. I want to go for a walk outdoors, and read as many books as I can." Emma says with childlike wonder. Not being able to control herself. Her optimistic attitude kicking in and not allowing herself to think about if this doesn't work. A bright smile permanent on her face.

"That sounds like a great plan." Regina agrees, her own smile matching Emma's. "I love reading too, perhaps I can recommend some to you once this is all over."

"That sounds great!"

"Great, now how about we start with these exams, hmm? It's just a basic one today Emma." Regina suggests.

"Yes!" Emma screams, a bit louder then she meant. Quickly slapping a hand across her mouth. A silent apology.

Chuckling Regina squeezed the one hand still clasped with her own. She could understand the excitement. A silent acceptance of the reaction. Letting go of the hand Regina stood up and walked around her desk. Gently helping Emma stand and guiding her over to the examination table.

Once seated in the chair, Emma allowed Regina to guide her into place before taking a steadying breath.

"All I am going to do is look inside your eyes, it'll take your eyes pressure." Regina explained as she gently placed Emma's forehead against the cool metal bar.

Getting lost in the doctors touch, she didn't realize that she had her eyes closed, until a gentle reminder came from Regina.

"Emma, please open your eyes, for me."

"Sorry, doctor."

"It's alright Emma, no worries." Regina reassured, watching as Emma's eyes slowly opened. "Such beautiful eyes," she whispered as she looked into green eyes. She examined them both before warning her the test was about to begin. A brief puff of air exploding against Emma's cornea. First the left, then the right.

Emma blinked repeatedly when Regina informed her they were done. Her eyes feeling itchy and uncomfortable for a few minutes.

Getting up from her stool Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, letting her know that she can relax back and that she was there.

Getting up, she steadied herself with the arm that she felt offered to her. "Is that all?" She asked, not wanting to the presence of the doctor just yet.

"For today it is Emma." Regina chuckles. She can understand the reluctance the blonde seems to be having. Feeling quite the same way herself.

"We don't want to keep your mother waiting any longer. I'm sure she's going out of her mind out there." She joked, as they walked in tandem towards the door and down the hallway. "I'll go over your results as soon as I can. We can meet next week if that works for you? I can have the CT scan booked, and once I get the exact day I can give you a call."

"That sounds great, Thank you." Emma replies. Slowly coming to a stop. She moves to face the other woman and bites her bottom lip nervously. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer."

"What would you like to know?"

"I can feel a lot more than a person with eyesight. And I'm good at imagining how someone looks, just by their voice. The way the move. The only thing I usually have trouble with is age." Emma explains. Trying to be confident.

"Why Miss. Swan," Regina gaspes jokingly. "It's alright dear. I'm 33." She answered. She knew Emma was just trying to complete the mental picture she had of herself, and knew that Emma wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Thanks doc!" Emma says happily. Reaching for the doctors hand once more to squeeze. "I'll wait for you call. Have a good day doctor Regina." She said turning to the door and reaching out slowly to find the frame.

Regina smiled and gently placed Emma's hand in the correct place before squeezing her shoulders and following her out into the waiting room. Finding Mary Swan exactly where they left her.

Mary was eager to hear about how everything went. And she couldn't stop the smile that spread as she looked at the two women before her. They'd make a beautiful couple. She was definitely shipping it.

"See you next week Emma, Mary. You guys have a nice week," Regina said before turning and heading back to her office.

Emma bounced excitedly next to her mother as she was lead from the waiting room. "A week mom, I won't see her again until next week!" Emma pouted. It was going to be a long week.

Mary laughed and shook her head at her daughters antics. Guiding her to the car. She could see her daughter acting like a teenager who had just fallen in love with someone. She couldn't help but inwardly cheer her daughter on. Knowing how much this meant to her. Hopefully both of her dreams could come true. Having her daughter's eyesight returned and Emma falling in love with someone worthy of her.

She had a feeling that someone was Doctor Regina Mills.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have to admit that I really love this story. It's not that I am egocentric or self-centred but I feel like the story is starting to breath on its own, that the characters are being brought to life. Thank you, RonisGirlSQ for your amazing beta-reader's skills, your ideas and help. We are making a damn good team.** _

_**Please, enjoy reading, my friends and leave me and Roni a review. We both would like to know what you think. I am also open to hearing your ideas and thoughts on how this story should evolve or what to add to the plot to make it more interesting and fun for you.**_

 _ **Sammie and Roni xoxo**_

* * *

Mary safely parked the car at the parking spot in front of their home. The drive was rather quiet because Emma was completely lost in her own mind and Mary didn't want to disturb her. They both exited the vehicle, Emma accepting her mother's hand to be lead towards the door.

Feeling like she has left something very important at the doctor's office Emma entered the house. Was it her heart that had stayed with Regina? It surely felt like it went missing. The meeting with doctor Mills went great and it left Emma feeling desperate for more time spent with the woman.

"Is everything ok, dear?" Mary asked when she noticed how frozen her daughter was. As if she was pinned to the floor at the spot where she has left her. Emma turned around following her mother's voice. It felt better facing the person she was talking to even if she couldn't see them.

"Is it wrong to feel this way about someone I've just met?" Emma asked lowering her gaze. If she could see she would probably be examining something interesting on the floor. Mary took both her hands into hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. Emma was glad for her mother's support and presence. If her friends weren't somewhere near by, Mary was usually the first person Emma shared her feelings with. She trusted her wholeheartedly.

"It's not wrong, Emma. It's just how the faith works sometimes. Why do we meet certain people? Isn't it because they were meant to be in our lives, because they were here to either give us a lesson or be a blessing?" Mary was amazing with words and she seemed to know what to say during any occasion. Emma listened to her knowing that her mother was a wise woman and always gave her the best advice ever.

"Do you think doctor Mills is a blessing?" Emma asked fishing for some sort of reassurance that what she was feeling was a good thing. Mary wasn't inside the office with her so she couldn't have known what happened between them. She only could have guessed according to what she saw in Regina's eyes and what her body language told her. So far she was certain that Emma really made a good impression and that this certain doctor was interested in her. Beyond being just another patient that is.

"It's up to you to find that out. I have a good feeling about this. Doctor Mills seems to know what she is doing and she may actually help you," Mary answered looking into Emma's eyes already imagining the day her daughter will be able to look into hers.

"I always jump to conclusions without waiting a little bit longer to get to know the person," Emma admits closing the distance between her and Mary. She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Feeling vulnerable.

"Thank you, mom, for coming with me," Emma whispered into Mary's ear receiving a stronger hug from her mother. Mary smiled, "You know I am always here for you."

"I am really sorry you have to bear my sappy side," Emma smirked pulling away from her mother. She made it clear that it was time for her to go to her room to start working on a few things that needed to be finished as soon as possible. Emma worked as a radio host in one of the smaller radio stations in the Boston area. She loved music and books so this position was actually a dream come true for her. What better place to talk about her favourite activities than a radio show? The idea of inspiring people to pick up a good book or listen to music is indescribable. She may not have her sight, but she didn't need that to enjoy a good book, or good music. Reading and music had changed her life. If she could do that for someone else, just make one person's day better, then she felt accomplished.

She was supposed to go on air tonight so in order to not stress about it she needed to prepare herself. This was not the only reason why she wished for some solitude and quiet. A husky voice was filling her ears. Sounding a lot like a certain doctor. Her mind formed a to-do list of things she needed to do, and prepare for her show wasn't going to be the first thing on it. Regina Mills was for sure going to give Emma a hard time concentrating.

Emma kissed Mary on her cheek and left to hide in her room to get some work done. She needed to occupy herself, she needed to fill her days with things to do, people to meet, audio books to listen to, music to study for her shows. It was something that would make time fly faster. A week wasn't too long but for Emma it felt like eternity.

Monday evening was dedicated to music so Emma dived into the topic she wanted to talk about on tonight's show. Succeeding in staying focused on the task. Emma was able to prepare the whole episode of her show, excitement bubbling under her skin as fire was coursing through her veins. She was lucky. Meeting such an interesting person and also a good doctor in one human being was what she called luck. Emma took the headphones putting them on her head to get lost in the tones of the music, she closed her eyes. Every song she was listening to reminded her of Regina Mills. This wasn't fair. She had to wait till next week to meet her again and this wasn't helping at all. Music was supposed to take her mind somewhere else. Not back to her doctor from who she was trying desperately not to think about obsessively. Emma wanted to make today's show about her favourite band Of Monsters And Men so she inserted their CD into the player and laid down to listen to some more songs before she talks about them and their work. When the song 'Crystals' came up Emma couldn't keep the tears in. While listening to the chorus they didn't seem to be able to stop.

 ** _Cover your crystal eyes,  
and feel the tones that tremble down your spine.  
Cover your crystal eyes,  
and let your colours bleed and blend with mine_ _._**

She loves her life. There is no question about that. She just can't help to feel like she is missing out. Her life has been in darkness for so long now. The hope of ever getting her sight back felt like a flickering flame. One blown breath and it would be extinguished. Never to be seen again. It's hard not to feel greedy when she's been given a chance to get that back now. Doctor Regina Mills, the only doctor so far who has given her a chance that she thought lost to her so long ago. Stroking the flame of fire in her.

The one called hope.

Her body was shaking at the thought of seeing the world around her. Emma felt the waves of excitement travelling through her whole being, raising the hairs on her skin. She was overwhelmed with emotions and feelings, her mind ran wild with imagination. There was too many things she couldn't wait to do when she got her sight back. Life in the darkness made her a better person. It showed her what she should be grateful for. She realized that it was the little things that made human lives colorful. Happier. Richer. Oh how much she missed seeing colors. Hoping that her own colors will blend with Regina's she hugged herself as if she needed to hold her body together and prevent it from falling apart.

 ** _I know I'll wither so peel away the bark,  
'cause nothing grows when it is dark.  
In spite of all my fears, I can see it all so clear,  
I see it all so clear._**

Emma felt like the darkness that she was living suddenly swallowed her even more. As if the darkness was a monster that wouldn't let her go, it loved her too much to give her freedom. She gasped. Her lungs needed more oxygen. Taking deep slow breaths Emma calmed down, fresh air filling her lungs partially saving her from falling even deeper into the darkness. Squeezing her eyelids even harder she focused on the bright things that were now happening in her life. An image of Regina appeared in front of her closed eyes. She had no idea what she looked like but using everything she has already knew about her made it easier to imagine her. Regina was there to remind Emma to not forget how to shine through the darkness, she was there to lead her to the light.

That fire that was inside her wasn't going to let the darkness consume her. It's been stroked again. Shining bright. Brighter than she can recall it being in quite some time. There was light in her world again. Flashes of colors she remembers seeing, fading but still there. She couldn't wait until she could see them again. Hopefully, with the help from Doctor Regina Mills, her world will never know darkness again.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really didn't mean to leave you hanging after updating this story with 4th chapter but life got in the way. My beta RonisGirlSQ did an amazing job again. I can't thank her enough for her help.**_

 _ **This story is much better with you on board, trust me, Roni.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading, my friends. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. In one of the reviews you asked for more Regina's POV so you shall get it. Next chapter will be entirely from her point of view. Are you excited? I am. I already wrote the 6th chapter, it just needs some changes and then Roni will go through it to make it even more shiny for you. I loved getting under doctor Mills' skin to see the whole story from her perspective. You have a lot to look forward to, believe me. Xoxo.**_

* * *

Emma arrived home, quietly unlocking the door and walking through. She didn't want to wake her parents up. David, her dad, worked as a car mechanic and usually finished his shift late in the evening. She wanted him to get as much sleep as he could get before he had to go back to work the next day. Their car service was one of the busiest in Boston. Mary, Emma's mother, worked as a teacher. She had a weak spot for little kids which made it easier to choose what grade to teach. Emma leaned against the closed door to give herself some time to adjust to being home. Boston was a very alive city even at this hour. After a whole day of using her ears as the basic orientation tool she felt tired of hearing all the noise. Sounds were the first meeting points between her and the world but what was too much was too much and Emma needed a quiet moment from time to time.

The only down side of her job at the radio station was the late nights. She would wrap up and call herself a taxi to take her home. Mary offered to come pick her up every night but Emma couldn't accept that. Her sleeping pattern has already been messed up and she wouldn't want to mess up her mother's. Blindness is an obstacle but Emma learned how to live with it pretty well. She tried to be as independent as she could. She relied on what she heard and what she felt. She didn't like the walking cane but when she had to get somewhere, there was no other way of doing it. This night wasn't any different. Monday evenings belonged to music and Emma really enjoyed talking about one of her most favourite bands, Of Monsters And Men. She even played a few songs to give people a taste of the kind of music the band made. Then she talked about the lyrics and what they made her feel. As much as she loved music, she couldn't wait for the next day when the episode of her radio show would be all about books. Her listeners had no idea about her being blind, she has never mentioned it on the show. Why should she, right? If she couldn't find a book written in Braille, she would listen to an audio book instead.

A trip to the library was her plan for Tuesday. In order to prepare for her next show she needed to grab the audiobook of 'The Picture Of Dorian Gray', the book she wanted to talk about tonight. Pushing all these thoughts aside for now she went to her room to change into her Pj's and to take a shower. Tiredness was slowly taking over her body. Sleep was very much needed. Her last thought belonged to Regina Mills. One day ended and more days of this torture of not seeing her doctor were to follow. Not letting go of the Regina Mills image in her mind Emma set her alarm clock for 8:00am and within a few minutes she fell asleep.

"Good morning," Emma greets her parents as she joins them at the table for breakfast.

"Morning, Sunshine," David answered already finished with his meal. Standing up he walked to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Your mom told me about the interesting doctor you visited yesterday," David teased. He walked to the hallway to grab his things and get ready for work.

Emma's eyes followed him only by hearing his footsteps. She smiled and formed the words as a form of defense. "Well, Mom is exaggerating," Emma smiled intuitively moving her gaze to where she sensed her mother was sitting. Mary winked at David letting him know that she was not.

"Next time I will be the one to accompany you to the doc's appointment," David said while walking back to the table to give Mary and Emma a kiss.

"You are curious, aren't you?" Emma teased back. She loved playing games with her father. They enjoyed teasing each other in a loving way.

"And you think I would let you go alone? This doctor is quite something," Mary said to join the game of teasing.

"Mom!" Emma protested. The way Mary talked about Regina was pretty revealing. Hearing her mother saying that Regina Mills was a beautiful woman made Emma feel more anxious. There were moments when she wished she could see but none of them were as strong as this particular one. She couldn't believe her own feelings right now. She felt jealous. Jealous of her mother for being able to see.

"Sorry, Ems, no more spoilers. Soon you will see with your own eyes," Mary apologized not giving up the teasing. Saying goodbye to David, Mary started to clean the table leaving Emma to finish her meal.

"Will you take me to the city centre?" Emma asked chewing on her toast. Her hand searched for the cup of tea Mary always prepared for her every morning. Finally getting a hang of it she took a sip of the hot liquid. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the sweet taste. Blueberry tea, her favourite.

"Sure," her mom answered while washing the dishes. Mary was already prepared to leave the house having all her things packed in her purse. She looked at her daughter realizing that Emma was also ready to leave. Dressed in black trousers, white blouse and her red leather jacket she was for sure going to impress not just one pair of eyes. Mary knew that Emma wasn't interested in making a good impression on anybody else than her doc Regina. She smiled at her own thoughts. When she thought about the whole situation, neither her nor Emma knew if Regina was straight or gay or if she was married or single. If she recalled right from the last meeting there was no wedding ring on Regina's fingers. Mary smiled and looked at her daughter who was enjoying her tea with such delight. There was still hope and being Emma's mother she wished only the best for her daughter.

"Are you going to the library?" Mary asked making sure she knew where Emma wanted to be dropped off.

"Yeah, work stuff," Emma answered. Getting up from the chair she collected her plate and the cup. She carefully went to the sink to wash the dishes so they could finally leave the house.

"How long will you stay here?" Mary asked Emma when she stopped in front of the Boston main library. Checking her watch she waited for Emma to give her the time frame.

"I am not sure. I can call you when I am finished," Emma answered. Taking her bag from the back seat she stepped out of the car. Mary handed her the white stick and Emma was set to go.

"Ok, call me. I will pick you up on my way from work," Mary suggested. Emma nodded and started towards the library building. Mary watched her daughter step through the door and then headed off knowing that Emma was safe.

Emma's first visit was on the audiobook level of the building. Standing right next to the counter she waited for her turn to ask the librarian for the CD. Emma didn't like wasting time so while she was waiting her mind was already working on a schedule for her evening radio show. She was completely lost in her thoughts when a very familiar scent reached her nostrils, a perfume she has known from somewhere. She inhaled deeply few times to fill her nose with the scent. Closing her eyes she went back in her memories to find out why it felt so familiar, so pleasant. _No way! It can't be her!_ she thought realizing that the scent was becoming stronger and that someone was coming towards her.

"Emma?" a husky voice reached Emma's ears and it felt amazing hearing her name come from the approaching person.

"Doctor Mills?" Emma asks turning her body in the direction of the voice. She was having a hard time believing that she would be that fortunate to meet Regina outside the doctor's office. Emma smiled and waited for the other woman to reach her. Emma's body started shaking and a panic attack was just a few steps away from her, lurking. She really was not ready to meet Regina here, today. A hand landed on her shoulder. Regina had experience with blind people and knew that a simple touch made them feel safer when meeting someone.

"What brings you here?" Regina asked feeling Emma's nervousness. Trying to ease the tension the blonde woman felt.

"I just needed to pick something up for my show," Emma blurted out not realizing what she was saying.

"Your show?" Regina asked, curiosity present in her voice.

 _Damn!_ Emma scolded herself internally. It was very easy to speak with Regina. Letting all her guards down revealing more details about herself than usual. Knowing she owed Regina an explanation now that she said it, she continues tentatively. "I work as a radio host and today's episode is about books," Emma revealed her job to the doctor.

"Interesting," Regina said, making a note to herself to look for Emma's show this evening. She didn't want to interrogate Emma about her radio program, but her eagerness to get to know the blonde more was starting to show. "When will it be broadcasting?" She asks. Hoping in vain that her tone doesn't give away her hopefulness.

"The show starts at 9pm," Emma answered.

Not wanting to put Emma under pressure of knowing that she would be listening to her Regina changed the topic. "Well then good luck with your show. It was nice meeting you here, Emma. I am afraid I have to go now. And don't worry about the CT scan. I spoke with the head doctor at the nuclear unit and he will let me know as soon as he can. I will see you on Monday next week, at the latest?" She reassured Emma about the appointment as she squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you, doc. See you on Monday," Emma answered putting her hand above the doctor's returning the squeeze. Inhaling the perfume for the last time Emma listened to Regina's footsteps while she was walking towards the elevator. Her heart didn't want to let her go but her mind was the reasonable part telling her not to push it. She will meet her again. Soon. Instead of being sad that Regina left Emma was grateful for this moment, for this meeting, even though it was so brief.

Every single second spent in Regina's presence was a gem for Emma. And if she had to collect all these little gems one by one and turn them into a beautiful necklace then so be it. She would do it.

The only thing she feared the most was that her feelings were not reciprocated.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**As promised, here I come with a chapter completely from Regina's POV. I hope you will enjoy reading. Please, let me know what you think. Xox**_ _ **Thank you RonisGirlSQ for your help. You make my stories even more fun to write. It's my pleasure to have you as a beta-reader.  
** _

* * *

On her way out of the library, Regina slowed to turn around. Looking at Emma her mind took her to all the patients she has ever treated. She realized that none of them has made her feel the way Emma has. Her patients were always important to her, she made sure that everyone in her care felt seen and was approached individually. Every single human being is different and has special needs. Being a doctor she knew how to keep a distance from her clients, but now she was confused.

There was something different about Emma Swan. She kept telling herself to stay unattached but it was easier said than done.

She just couldn't seem keep away from her.

Memories started coming back to her while she was walking down the stairs towards the main door of the library building. A first impression can tell you a lot. Seeing Emma for the first time she felt that this woman was special. There was a certain mystery around her, a depth that was drawing her to the blonde. Even though she didn't know her at all. Regina couldn't imagine what it was like to lose eyesight, one of the most important senses humans had. It changes people when they lose something. Something they took for granted. Many people do. There is a stage of accepting this condition, but also a stage of depression and asking "Why me?" precedes. She shivered at the thought of seeing Emma going through all these things, dealing with her condition on her own and still coming out of it as beautifully as she did. Regina knew that there were dark times in Emma's life. Fighting all the battles against herself. Against people who wouldn't accept her. Searching for a sanctuary where she felt safe. Finding a life partner was hard for everyone these days, especially for people who are different. Having some kind of a 'handicap', as so many people think, it must have been a nightmare. Regina could tell that Emma was well adapted. Well reconciled with her life in the darkness after all these years. Considering everything that Emma had to probably go through while getting to this stage made her chest hurt. Now when she gave her hope of getting her eyesight back, there was a huge responsibility not to let Emma down.

It wasn't her ego trying to take all the glory, it was her heart telling her to help as best as she could.

To make someone's life better, easier, colorful.

Throughout her practice as an ophthalmologist she has met a lot of blind people. Has helped return their sight. She was practically giving people a second chance at life, hopefully a better one. Her heart told her the minute she saw Emma that she should do her absolute best to give this woman just that. She deserved it.

Picturing Emma in front of her eyes, her legs automatically led her towards her car. Emma Swan, a tall, blonde, beautiful woman looking strong on the outside but very fragile on the inside. A dreamer with a strong sense of reality. Using a dream world as an escape. Regina felt a sudden need to get to know Emma even more, deeper, to understand her, to learn about her likes and hobbies. Emma Swan was surely an interesting human being to get to know.

To take that first step to do so she marked the 9pm hour in her diary. Sitting in her car she imagined what Emma's show would be like and she couldn't wait for it to air. "I should have asked Emma about the name of the radio station," Regina said out loud to no one. Thinking about how fast she will have to find the radio station not to miss Emma's program, Regina got ready to head to work. Turning up the volume of the car radio she joined the Boston traffic. There was a whole day ahead and a handful of patients waiting. If only she could find a way to fully focus on her job instead of letting her mind jump to a certain blonde woman. Once she is with her patients she will find her solid ground and focus again.

Regina was flawless as usual while taking care of her patients. The day flew by and the brunette was soon packing her things, locking her office and heading home. She would have something to eat, take a shower and get ready for the radio show she was so eagerly waiting for, for the whole day.

'It's not a date, you fool!' Regina scolded herself. 'Great, now I am talking to myself.' She thought, catching herself before she put makeup on. 'You are staying home, listening to Emma on the radio, she won't see you.' It just came natural to her. Wanting to look beautiful for someone she was wanting to get to know. It's not like she could help herself either. Emma Swan was definitely someone who fit that title.

Even though Regina wasn't going to see Emma face to face she still wanted to look pleasant. Using a comb she managed to get her hair in place. Taking a face cream she applied some, making it feel smooth and as the final touch she brushed her already too bright teeth. It really looked like she was about to go on a date and the poor woman had no idea. Regina checked her phone. It was 8:45 PM. The perfect time to sit down on her sofa, find a comfortable position and get ready to search for Emma's program.

Regina made herself a cup of tea. Brought it to the living room with a couple of cookies. Taking a seat, she pulled a blanket over her lap to prevent a cold chill. She sipped her tea and ate a cookie before taking her small radio into her hands. Her heart was beating faster. Adrenalin flowing through her veins. Not only she was excited to hear Emma's voice on the radio, she was also nervous about the possibility of not finding her program soon enough to enjoy the whole episode.

It was 9pm and Regina's fingers started shaking. She turned the radio on and listened to the first station she found. It wasn't Emma so she changed it and listened for a few seconds if she could hear Emma's voice. No luck. 'Damn' she thought changing the station again.

"Hey! There she is," Regina excitedly screamed out sitting upright as if Emma could see her sitting on the sofa in a weird pose. Emma's voice filled the room and Regina relaxed against the sofa literally inhaling the voice coming from the radio.

"Good evening, everyone who's listening," Emma said and Regina could tell that Emma smiled. She knew by the way Emma was talking. Soft, almost whisper like. It was her gift hearing beyond the voice, seeing through people's walls. Being a doctor who deals with blind people, she uses all her gifts to show her patients that she is a safe person, someone who they can trust.

"Good evening, Emma," Regina finds herself wishing Emma the same.

"Yesterday we talked about music, today I would like to talk about books, well about one in particular," Emma began to reveal the topic of her show. Regina was sad that she didn't hear the previous show but on the other hand she felt thankful for meeting Emma today and learning about her program.

"One of my favourite books and also a book that affected me quite a lot," Emma enjoyed a good suspense. She wouldn't reveal the name of the book so fast, she would keep her listeners hanging for a moment of two. "I want to talk about the novel The Picture of Dorian Gray written by Oscar Wilde." Emma finally revealed. Regina's lips shaped into a wide smile and she nodded.

"I love this book," she whispered adding a new thing on the list of what she and Emma have in common. Walking to the shelves of her library she picked a single book and returned to the fingers stroke the cover. The book looked like she has been held many times. Regina must have read the book countless times. She smiled while listening to Emma's voice.

"I am sure there is more people who find this book interesting, mesmerizing, captivating and also inspiring." Emma continued while remembering some parts of the story that affected her the most. "I have read it many times and I am sure I will go back to this story again in the future. Now I would like to invite you to join me in the discussion about this amazing novel. Call the studio," Emma hoped that some of her listeners would call so she wouldn't have to run the whole show on her own. Regina figured out that Emma didn't mention being blind on the show so in case she speaks to her she must keep it a secret. Emma wouldn't want anyone else to reveal such a personal thing about her on the radio. Emma shared the studio number with her listeners and Regina got a very silly idea. She picked her phone from the table and dialed the number. She waited a short moment before she was connected to the line. Turning down the volume of her radio she waited for Emma to invite her into the broadcasting.

"Hello there, who's on the other side?" Emma asked. Finding out who's calling was the best part of her show. It was exciting. She loved meeting new people even through the radio waves.

"Hello there, it's Regina Mills, calling from Boston," Regina introduced herself. It was a bold move. She wasn't sure if revealing her true name would be a good idea but what she could loose?

Emma felt like her breath has left her lungs. Clearing her throat she tried to catch her breath again. She couldn't believe who just got through.

'Breath, Swan!' she repeated to herself. It was Regina freaking Mills, her favourite doctor, her favourite person on the Earth listening to her show, calling her to talk about books.

"Welcome, Regina. I am glad you joined us," Emma finally found her own voice and words to say.

"Thank you for having me," was Regina's answer. Shifting on the sofa the brunette was eager to start talking about the book. Not only did she loved the novel, she was excited to learn something new about Emma.

"First question. What or who brought you to this book?" Emma asked to keep the conversation going, forgetting about the list of questions she wrote down to follow when talking to her listeners.

"I learned about this book when I was a student. It was one of the many titles we had to read for the final exams. Honestly, I hadn't read it at the time. I've rediscovered the book again later," Regina answered, already feeling more relaxed and prepared to fully indulge in the dialogue.

"Funny, because the same happened to me and I think it was only for the best," Emma replied, her lips forming a light smile.

"I think it would be beyond my understanding if I read it as a teenager. The book is pretty heavy when it comes to catching the 'between the lines' parts," Regina explained the advantage of reading such a complex book as an adult.

"Experiencing the same I can only agree with you. I believe that things in our lives come to us at the right time, just when we need them or when we are wise enough to understand them," Emma loved inserting some philosophy into her interviews. "Has this book affected you in any way? Do you have a favourite part or a quote?" Emma asked a few more questions, enjoying this conversation more than any other she has ever had. She would prefer sitting next to Regina in a room, talking about books and music, but this was better than nothing.

"I've learnt a lot from this book. It showed me that love is love, no matter who loves who. It's taught me that the important thing about people is what we can't see with our eyes. It also made me think about the ephemeral beauty. The external appearance changes but the soul persists," Regina stopped to give Emma a chance to react.

"That is so beautiful and true, Regina. The book had the same effects on me, honestly," Emma said, taking a chance to respond to Regina. There was the second part of her question still not being answered.

"You asked me about my favourite quote?" Regina asked to get back to where she left off few seconds ago. "I have few, but the one that stuck with me is _Nothing can cure the soul but the senses, just as nothing can cure the senses but the soul._ "

"I think that it perfectly fits you considering what kind of work you do," Emma let Regina carry her away from the radio show. This interview became a conversation between two women, who were connected on a deeper level without even realizing it. Ignoring the fact that probably few thousand people were listening to them as they kept talking like their call was a private thing. The last sentence Emma spoke must have confused people. They had no idea about the connection between the two women. It wasn't bothering any of the ladies at all.

"My patients are not only sums of symptoms, they are whole and complex human beings and I approach them making sure to take care of their bodies as well as their souls," Regina explained hoping it will make sense to other listeners.

"Thank you, Regina for calling and sharing your beautiful experience with us," Emma finally woke up from the delirious state Regina put her in and got back to hosting the show.

"Thank you. It was my pleasure," Regina answered, her smile leaking through the phone. Even though she didn't want to end the call, Emma pressed the button on her radio phone. Introducing a new song she was about to play before she picks someone else from the callers Emma needed a few minutes off the show to steady herself. Certain of what she was feeling for the brunette doctor, she couldn't help falling for her even more.

Regina finally fully breathed in and out after putting her phone on the table. Remembering the parts of her favourite book she was now firmly holding in her hands she realized something.

The connection she had with Emma wasn't superficial. She could appreciate a beautifully looking woman but what mattered to her the most was the person's soul.

She's been searching for someone to connect with on a deeper, spiritual, soul consuming level for so long.

Now, after meeting Emma Swan. Everything she went through suddenly was worth the nights she spent crying. The lonely evenings spent sitting in front of a tv watching romantic movies and praying for a bit of luck were now the best moments of her life. It all has been leading to this. It all has been leading her to Emma Swan.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
